The present invention relates to a student case and file which are utilized in an educational program in schools. This program is directed to improving a student's organizational skills and to fostering better communication between the teacher in a school and the student's parents at home.
It is a well-recognized fact that many students are not well organized, and furthermore, the parents of many students are not adequately informed and involved in their children's education. It is a particular objective of the invention to provide unique articles which will enable students to acquire organizational skills and which will enable the students' parents to be better informed.
The articles of the invention are designed to improve academic performance through a reduction in missed assignments, lack of preparation and wasted time, while establishing a channel of communication between school and the home. Additionally, the articles are so designed that getting organized and staying organized is easy, fun and interesting for students.
There is a well-established correlation between student organization and performance. Organization instills confidence within students and generates a feeling of being prepared to learn. The student needs to learn what organization is and why it is important.
It is also important to ensure that parents are able to monitor the students academic progress and homework assignments. Homework is a vital factor in increasing student achievement. Cooperation and communication between the school and home are essential if home assignments are to make a significant contribution to the student's education.
The invention includes a student case which represents an improvement over prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,012 and 4,659,109, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.